


In The Night

by mickeym



Category: Popslash
Genre: Comfort, Ficlet, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-18
Updated: 2003-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeym/pseuds/mickeym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris doesn't mind bad dreams when JC's around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Night

Fear claws at him, sharp and cold, slicing through him like a knife. All around him are people, grabbing and pulling at him, their fingers chill and icy where they touch.

He sees pink sequins, ribbons, gauzy fabric sliding over what should be young, tan flesh; instead it rests on bare, white bones. Eyeless sockets glare at him accusingly and all around him is the howl of hundreds of voices shrieking aloud. The crush of bodies, of bones, worsens, and fear blossoms into panic, hot and bright as it races through him. He raises his hands against them, feels the first bits of his flesh tear off in blinding streaks of pain-

"Chris! Wake up, man."

The howl is nothing more than the wind through the trees outside, the sharp, cold bite of it as it winds its way under the half-opened window. It fades - along with the hot breath of panic -- as awareness returns. Tree branches hit together in the dark, the sound faintly hollow like bone against bone, and the air smells of rain. A flash of lightning lights up the room as JC props up on one elbow, eyes dark with concern. "You okay?" Chris nods and grins sheepishly.

"Just a dream."

"Must've been a hell of one." JC settles beside him again, one arm heavy and warm where he rests it across Chris' stomach. He wiggles until it feels just right, then sighs.

"Yeah. It was."

"Told you you shouldn't've had all that ice cream before bed." JC's voice is sleep-heavy, warm, and the kiss he presses to the side of Chris' neck makes him shiver comfortably.

"Yeah, but that's what I have you for. To hug me and kiss me when I wake up screaming." He closes his eyes and sees a flash of light behind the backs of his eyelids; listens to the rumble of thunder in the distance.

"Mmmm." JC is warm against him, soft with sleep. Chris smiles and shifts onto his side, spooning back. JC tightens his grip and mutters softly, "always, man."

It almost makes nightmares worth having.

~fin~


End file.
